


Show Me (How Bad You Can Be)

by ViolentAddict



Series: Omegaverse Stucky [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: A Little Porn, Alpha Peter, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky is a demon with angel's wings, Cockslut Bucky, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentAddict/pseuds/ViolentAddict
Summary: Bored with Earth, Quill goes to a club hoping to have a little fun. In walks omega Bucky Barnes, smelling like the candy shop of the century. Bucky may have a mate, but he's willing to show Quill a good time. And really, who would turn down such a glorious offer?Steve's just not too happy about it, but he'll come around. ;)OrThe one where everyone wants a ride and Bucky is all too willing.





	Show Me (How Bad You Can Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I don't really know what compelled me to write this except after seeing the trailer for IW, I got a little inspired.   
> Also, since "Ready or Not", I got a lot of concerns regarding Quill with the main gripe being that I possibly didn't like him since I chose his character to play a villain. That's so far from true. It was just a fic. I wasn't trying to commit character assassination. :( Still, I figured it was about time I wrote him in a positive light since he is one of my favorite characters from the MCU and I thought it'd be fun to get into his head.
> 
> Now, please bear in mind, it's my first time writing from his POV so it might read a little weird or it might be kind of OOC, but I honestly tried. xD
> 
> And thanks again for the kudos, subscribing, commenting and of course, reading! <3 you all to pieces!
> 
> Now let's get to it. xD

_ “Eyes on me this is my show _ _   
_ _ Your one and only pleasure _

_...Can’t wait for my sugar rush...” _

 

__ \- ‘Leather and Lace’, Britney Spears _ _

 

* * *

The club is alive with thumping techno music, neon flashing lights that stain the dance floor in bright colors and the salty scent of sweat-glistened bodies grinding together. It’s the kind of place Quill can definitely chill in. 

It’s a damn shame he doesn’t get to go to these often. As a Guardian of the Galaxy, it’s not every day he gets to come to Earth just to enjoy some of life’s finer things.

Today’s the last day of his trip and so far, it’s been a little disappointing. 

Hell,  _ Earth _ on a whole is disappointing. He knows it wasn’t anything spectacular when he was a kid, but come on! There’s been no attacks from Godzilla, or strange holes in the ground sucking people in and taking them to another dimension, or even giant Yetis walking around. 

Gamora had warned him it wouldn’t be like his comics, and yeah he expected  _ some _ deviation from those cool disasters, but this is missing the mark entirely! In fact, the worst thing to happen was a robot going berserk in Times Square and the Avengers took care of that so quickly, there was barely any time to get excited about it.

So instead of sitting around and despairing about how boring this planet is, no matter how tempting an idea it might sound, he thinks of one better. He’s going to get absolutely shitfaced on the hardest alcohol this sleazy club has to offer and then return to his friends and maybe never visit Earth again for as long as he can help it.

A few betas check him out as he passes through the crowd of gyrating bodies and he smiles at them, hitting them with the ol’ charm. That’s one thing Earth has going for it--it’s easier to use his charisma on the humans. He sticks out in the best ways and his good looks are an automatic advantage. In space, he has to work twice as hard to get an alien to look his way.

Not that he’s complaining--he always liked a challenge.

At the bar, a pretty beta mixes cocktails. Her long, sleek brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail and it swings leisurely as she bobs her head to the music. When she turns around, her smile is all teeth. ‘Christina’, her name tag reads.  

“What can I get you?”

Taking a quick look at the menu, he frowns. “You got anything that doesn’t have a name that’d get me beat up in prison?” _ Ruby Dutchess, Angel Face, Flirtini? Yeah, no thanks. _

Christina smirks. “One sec,” she tells him as she fixes something up. It’s only a few seconds before she’s handing him a rum and coke.

He shrugs and takes a hearty sip. It goes down easily. “This’ll do.”

He relaxes a little, enjoying his drink and the atmosphere. It’s been a long week and though it was supposed to be ‘A well deserved break’ as Rocket called it, he doesn’t feel as if it’s been much of a break. It’s just been dull. Terribly, unbelievably dull.

An hour later, he’s on his third glass and is only mildly drunk, when something like the warming scent of caramel fills his senses.  _ An omega _ , his mind supplies him. Before he can even think of being suave or stealth, he turns to face the crowd, searching for the person with that tantalizing smell. It’s the most satisfying feeling when he finds him almost immediately. 

He’s only slightly surprised to see who it is. Bucky Barnes saunters towards the bar like a vision straight from his darkest fantasies. Everyone who’s anyone knows who the ex-assassin is, and knows even better not to fuck with him. Thanks to his recent bonding with the one and only Captain America, he’s even more off limits. 

Only a special kind of idiot would think it wise to mess with that. Fortunately, Quill’s exactly that kind of idiot.

He grins lazily at him, keeping his eyes on that killer figure, Quill doesn’t stop looking until Bucky’s taking the empty stool beside him.

Bucky isn’t clothed in black like Quill’s used to seeing him (in the limited media exposure they get in space).  _ Good thing too, I was seriously beginning to think he was allergic to primary colors _ . 

Instead, he’s wearing dark grey wash jeans and a white button down shirt. It’s form fitting and doesn’t leave much to the imagination and like a starving wolf, Quill feasts in the sight.

Bucky is ordering his drink when Quill whistles appreciatively. 

“That Steve Rogers doesn’t know how good he has it,” he remarks, taking another sip of his drink.

A sinful pair of wicked red lips tilt into a smile as Bucky glances his way. Icy blue eyes meet his and hold his gaze as those lips wrap around the rim of a beer bottle.  Taking a brief sip, Bucky whispers, “You’re damn right, pal.”

The sugary scent gets stronger and unconsciously, Quill leans in. “I don’t meet many omegas smelling like you every day. You gotta be breaking a few laws walking around here like that.”

Bucky’s eyes flash mischievously. “Maybe I was looking to get into trouble,” he practically purrs. And yeah, Quill can definitely get behind that.

His skin is beginning to prickle and bead with sweat, his inner alpha rejoicing at finding an omega as tempting as this at his mercy. Any other day, he’d probably feel bad about flirting with another alpha’s mate, but tonight, his mind--and his dick--have other plans. 

“God, you smell ridiculously good. It’s almost inhuman.”

Bucky smirks. “My heat started up today.”

Quill nods. “And your alpha wasn’t anywhere around?”

“No, he was. We just had an argument and I left.” Bucky takes another sip of his beer, this one longer than the last.

“Well then, let's have a nice night without thinking of him,” Quill suggests. 

“I’m up for that.” Then, “Care to dance?”

Quill grins. “Lead the way.”

The music has changed to a more rousing tempo with a heavy bass and a singer who growls the suggestive lyrics with gusto. The rising temperature of the room and the press of bodies against him is like a heatwave, but no one is as warm as Bucky who’s mere proximity feels like he’s floating close to the fucking sun. And yet, Quill would happily stay where he is because that scent and the omega are so damn compelling. 

Bucky rubs against him and he gets harder the more they grind and move to the beat. It occurs to Quill he should probably be embarrassed by how aroused he’s getting, but he’s so past the point of caring it isn’t even funny.

“Why don’t we get out of here,” he offers when the song comes to an end. “We can get into as much trouble as you’d like and all it’ll cost you is not leaving my side tonight, baby.”

Bucky leans in closer, his voice dropping to a decadent whisper. “I’d like that.”

“I’m afraid he’s not going anywhere,” the command is laced with poorly concealed fury. They both turn around to see a huge, blond, burly alpha glaring daggers into Quill’s skull.

_ Holy, hell it’s Captain America,  _ Quill realizes.

Steve Rogers’ all American, criminally handsome face fills his vision and the scent of raw, unadulterated rage spikes the atmosphere. “Bucky, what the fuck?”

A few people have stopped dancing in favor of staring blatantly at the unfolding scene. 

The guilty man who doesn’t look very guilty at all, simply shrugs. “It’s rude to interrupt, Stevie.”

Quill turns to the both of them. “Am I missing something here?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Please forgive my alpha, he can get a little protective.”

Steve--who god dammit is more impressive in person-- _ the _ Captain America, continues to stare Quill down. 

“Look,” Quill says, “I’m not seeking any trouble.”

“Too late, pal,” he spits. “Because you’ve found it.”

Bucky goes up to his alpha, shoving him slightly. “Lay off him, he’s got nothing to do with this.”

“ _ Again _ , am I missing something?”

Bucky narrows his eyes at his alpha. “You don’t get to control me. If I want to have a little fun, I’m going to have a little fun.”

Steve’s sharp glare doesn’t falter as his eyes pin Quill but he says to Bucky, exasperatedly. “I’m not trying to control you. Let’s just go back home so we can talk this out.”

Bucky scoffs. “Like I said, I’m here to have fun so that’s what I’m going to do.”

“ _ Buck, _ ” Steve grits out and it’s all warning.

“I’m not coming back unless we take _ him _ with us.” The omega points at Quill who wants to protest, but his dick still thinks it’s getting action tonight, and any promise of action is better than going back to his hotel room to rub one out.

Quill stands a little taller. “You heard the man,” he tells Steve. “We leave together.”

It is probably the dumbest thing he’s ever done, challenging an alpha that can have him in a pretzel lock in seconds, but at this point he can’t care any less. His inner alpha’s determined to take down anyone standing in between him and the omega he wants, no matter who it is.

“Don’t be stupid,” Steve warns him. 

A growl bursts to the surface and he inches closer. “Or what? You’re going to try something in a room full of your admirers?” He gestures to the room of people who have all stopped dancing now to watch them.

Steve freezes.

Bucky simply smirks and leans in closer to Quill. “I know how we can settle this, fellas.”

“How?” Quill asks, from the look Steve’s giving his mate, Bucky may not be so filled with good ideas.

A couple of minutes later and it’s the best damn idea he’s ever heard. 

Bucky’s eyes are closed and his cherry red lips are moving fast as he chants ‘fuck fuck fuck’ over and over again. Every now and then he’ll bow down to swallow more of Steve’s cock and the motion will make him cant his hips just so, taking in Quill’s dick ‘til he’s balls deep in beautiful omega. It’s perfect and mindblowing and ridiculous all at once.

Burying his face and placing searing kisses to Bucky’s throat so he can taste more of that delicious scent, he grabs some of the omega’s hair pulling hard enough to make him cry out. 

He pulls back, watching greedily as his slicked up cock inches out of the omega’s channel before plunging back in and making Bucky even more of a wreck.

Steve seems lost in paradise as his omega swallows him down without even missing a beat. 

_ Guess he does know how lucky he is, _ Quill thinks. 

It’s not until Bucky’s coming for the third time around both of their dicks when Quill realizes something: Earth isn’t boring at all. In fact, he’s looking forward to returning as often as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you liked this, stay tuned for more. ;)


End file.
